Control
by Kimi-Gurl
Summary: KaibaOC. Control. It something he's always had. Control over life, control over business, control over people, control over any situation...not this time...not this time...
1. Chapter 1

Kimi's note: HELLO! Okay…if you like drama/angst/romance/comedy/and a little (or a lot) lemony goodness then read on! And review please! I like to know people are reading my shit…I promise it will be worth it. And…the chapters and story will probably be shorter unlike my 'I'm-going-to-be-the-next-_Stephen-King_-meets-_JRR-Tolkien_' cousin. But those are no reasons as I said before not to read the story...man I'm rambling…alright! Read on please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters.

**Nakia Hitomi**

_5000 years ago...Egypt..._

The dark clouds rolled around the skies as thunder rumbled the earth and lightning struck through the desert.

Through the clouds a figure could be seen before a roar sounded, and a blast flew through the clouds.

The strike headed down, down, down before hitting a large blue dragon and it flew into the ground. The sound of pain echoed through the great valley before the dragon jumped to it's feet. A phoenix landed on the other side of it and the two roared at one another.

"Your getting soft Pharoah!" a deep woman's voice echoed through the rumbling as the smoke began to clear.

Two piercing blue eyes narrowed through the settling dust as a septer raised to the sky "The only thing soft is going to be your Phoenix in but a moment!" he said.

"Blue Eyes! White Lightning attack!"

The dragon reared back and gathered it's power before sending it full force towards the phoenix. At the moment of impact the phoenix flew from it's place several hundred meters back.

"Very nice!" the girl said again.

The phoenix then rose up once again and spread it's wings. When it did the clouds immediately began to part and the beams of the sun shawn down on the great beast "What is this?" the Pharaoh demanded.

Fire began to swirl like a tornado starting up from the ground around the large fire bird. Gold lightning then began to strike around the bird before the fire itself and the lightning turned the color of the sea.

"What is this!"

The bird then emerged in blue flames and dove straight down not towards the dragon but towards the being controlling the dragon.

The Pharaoh held up the scepter in his hands before a light emulated it but nothing seemed to stop the great bird from it's approach on him and determination to eviscerate him alive.

XXXXXXXXX

_Present day..._

"Hey!"

Her head shot up from the keyboard to the front seat where her mother was now staring at her "Yes?" she asked.

"You've been typing away madly at that thing for over four hours. Even through the plane flight."

"Oh so you noticed that over the arguments with dad."

Her mother's face turned bright red before her eyes narrowed "You watch your mouth girl..."

"Or what?" she snapped "You'll send me away...oh yeah...you've already done that..."

Her mother turned around "I knew I should have gotten an abortion..."

"Weren't those YOUR mothers words?"

A hand flew back and cracked across the girls face.

It seemed to echo through the car they both stayed in the same position as the woman started in complete shock at her hand as if it had a mind of her own.

"Na...Nak..."

Another hand then repeated the same action as the one before. This slap definitely echoed. A cold voice accompanied the slap. "If you touch me again" it dripped with poison "I'll make you regret your very existence."

The car had now stopped and she turned to see her father staring at the two with fear in his eyes.

The mother of his child, and his child had never gotten along. But then again both were hard to get along with, though if he had to place blame on someone, though he never would. It would be Nakia. She definatly was the cause of alot of tension in thier home. it was strange to him. Because when she was younger she was so sweet, the epitome of innocents. A perfect little angel. But as the years went by the angel slowly began to fall, and by the time she hit 17 they were completly unable to control her. Unlike him, his wife took a different approach from the whole 'she'll grow out of it attitude' and decided to be more strict on the girl. This helped nothing. It only helped Nakia get worse and worse. It wasn't until she was kicked out of 5 schools in America that they had enough.

At that point they'd been desperate and heard about a program in Japan about a kind of 'rehabilitation' for kids. He had been hesitant but his wife had not and they were soon on the first flight to Japan.

He turned around and began to drive once again. There was nothing he could say. Not to her, she was vindictive and sadistic, cold and cruel to anyone who attempted to show her defiance. Hopefully she would...

"John pay attention!"

He looked up to see they were approaching the school. "We're here Hitomi" he said.

He looked into the rearview mirror to see her looking out towards the school. 'Domino High' read the large letters on the building. "So...this is it?" she asked.

"Yes" he said.

She reached up and winced when her fingers came in contact with the burning flesh of her cheek. She had by then closed her lab top and had put it away. So she pulled out her compact mirror and studied her face. "Imagine what kind of shit I can cause if I told anyone who gave me this mark."

Her mother had been covering her own when she froze. She then looked to her husband in fear. John shook his head. No matter what it was, she always thought about how things could be reversed into her favor. It was best to ignore her. He found that out very quickly.

XXXXXXXX

The family pulled up to the school and all three got off. Nakia looked around, it was Saturday but the courtyard was filled with students. She peered over all of them. As they had each turned to her.

She glance over every group, and when she reached one there was only one thing that caught her eyes. The smallest in the group had a chain around his neck that connected to an upside down gold pyramid that had a Egyptian eye on it. It glinted in the sun and she found herself studying it from afar. She then looked up to the group to see they were all staring at her. A dangerous smirk appeared on her face before she turned and followed her parents. They lead her into the school, while walking she peered through the school noticing differences between the ones in America she was used to. She could handle it.

"Nakia…were here."

Turning she looked over the desk to see an older woman staring her up and down. "See something you like?" she snapped.

The woman's face dropped and she quickly turned back to her computer. Nakia smirked. Just before arriving here after getting off the plane she had hacked into the schools computer system. She'd changed her area from the 'rehabilitation program' to normal.

"Nakia Hitomi Daycorion!" her mother turned "How dare you…"

"Spare me the lecture I'll never listen to" she said "Just get me my damn schedule, uniform and class list so you can get out of my hair."

The woman made a gasping sound before she turned to her computer once again and furiously began to type.

Her mother ground her teeth together and desperately tried to keep the poison words in her mouth from leaking. She turned sharply and continued her business with the secretary.

Nakia smirked. '_Stupid bitch_'

XXXXXXXXX

Kaiba's limo pulled up to the school, he grabbed his suitcase. "Bye Seto!" Mokuba waved "See you after school!"

"Later" he smiled genuinely for his brother before reaching for the latch and getting out of the vehicle.

He surveyed the crowds. Same old, same old, all below him, all pathetic.

"Man did you see her legs?"

A voice interrupted his criticizing thoughts and he turned.

"Yeah, man was she hot!" Joey smirked, he then lifted his arms to flex "Do you think she'd go for me?"

"Not unless she likes barking Chihuahua's" a dark deep voice echoed from behind them.

Joey cringed inside, this was not the best way to start the day. He turned to face the infamous Seto Kaiba and a growl sounded from his mouth.

One that made Kaiba smirk "You growl too…if I throw a bone will you fetch as well?" he asked.

"Why don't you leave him alone!" Tea demanded.

"Yeah man!" Tristan spoke up "Go calculate something."

"All I wanted to know is who you were talking about" Kaiba sounded.

Yugi stepped forward "There's a new student Kaiba" he said "She looks American, she arrived just before you did."

"Really?" he asked scratching his chin.

Yugi didn't like the look in his eyes. But Kaiba turned and left before anyone could say anything.

Kaiba walked into the school and looked over for a new face. He'd watch out for them.

XXXXXXXX

She looked at herself in the mirror. The blazer was pink with blue outlining. The skirt was blue and was long enough to cover the basics but short enough to tease. The way she liked it. "This looks like some old man's fantasy" she said aloud "The only problem is this stupid blue ribbon."

Suddenly the door opened and she turned to see a young girl from the group she had been observing earlier. The girl seemed to recognize her and gave a big smile "Konichiwa!" she exclaimed with a friendly wave.

Nakia nodded and returned the wave. "You're the new kid right?"

'_Alas…miss obvious…_' she bit her tongue and nodded. "Hi! I'm Tea Gardner."

She took the girls hand "Nakia Daycorion" she said.

"Wow you have a deep voice for a girl."

She bit further into her tongue and forced a smile "I know" she said through gritted teeth.

Tea didn't seem to notice this. "Well why don't I introduce you to my friends? Do you have any friends?"

Blood was now pouring from her tongue "No" she replied.

"Well let me use the washroom and then we'll go make you some friends!" Tea smiled and turned to the stall.

After shutting it Nakia turned and the blood that had now filled her mouth poured from her mouth into the sink. She looked up to the mirror to see a pissed off girl. How did that ditz not see it? '_Stupid bitch_' she turned the cold water on and placed her hand underneath it. Once filled with water she lifted it to her lips and rinsed her mouth out.

The stall opened and the girl came out with a smile on. What was her name again? She'll eventually say it.

"So where did you come from? I mean in America."

"Salem, Massachusetts."

Her eyes widened at that "Wow! Really! I've heard so much about that city!"

"It's not too glamorous."

Tea threw her garbage and the two then walked out "Well I'll bet it's better than here. Have you been around yet?"

"No" she said "But I've been wanting to go to the museum and the Kaiba dome."

"Those are interesting sites. But there's so much more…you should let us show you around."

Nakia shrugged "I don't know" she said "I don't really like company."

Tea laughed "Everyone likes company…well…maybe except Kaiba but…"

"Kaiba?"

Tea nodded "Yeah, Seto Kaiba. He owns the Kaiba dome and pretty much half the city."

'_Sounds interesting_.'

"Does he go here?"

"Yeah, he's a student. You'll see him around, he's usually got his nose in a book or face in a labtop."

Nakia nodded.

"Hey Tea! Who's your friend?"

She turned to see four guys standing behind them. The one that spoke was a tall blonde "Oh hey guys. This is Nakia Daycorion" Tea introduced them "Nakia-chan this is Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura."

The four bowed and she returned it "Hello."

Joey slithered up to her and took her hand "Ah chante madamoisel" he said before leaning down.

She pulled her hand back "The pleasure's all yours."

Tristan laughed "I like her, she has spunk."

Yugi seemed to share the thought "Hey, we better go! Class is starting."

They said their farewells and all turned to go to their classes.

Nakia pulled out her piece of paper and looked around '_Let the games begin_' she told herself.

XXXXXXXX

Kimi Note: So what's you think? I rather liked it myself. She's kinda like me…Please note that the lemons and other things will be more toned down on this site. However, if you want the 'hardcore' version please email me and I'll send you the address. LATER!

Sidenote: If your wondering who my cousin is…see my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kimi Note_: Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it took forever. I'm sorry for that, but hopefully I'll get the next one out sooner. I'm watching a little more Yu-gi-oh more so I'm getting the feeling to write more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Grand Entrance**

She walked in and looked around. It looked like a normal classroom, most people seemed to be there. She noticed that most of the seats taken were closer to the front, by girls. '_The teacher must be hott_' she told herself. She peered through the back rows and noticed right away there were several empty surrounding a boy sitting with his face in a laptop.

'_Face in a laptop huh?_' she smirked. She looked to the piece of paper and saw her seating arrangement then walked up and sat in the desk beside him. He was furiously typing away and did not stop to look at her or even acknowledge that she'd sat down. She immediately began to place her books and organize herself before she heard the door close. The frantic typewriting also stopped. She looked up to see a man with shortcut white hair and glasses standing at the head of the class. Her eyes widened in appreciation…he _was_ hot! She smirked. Maybe this wasn't a waste of time.

She then looked down at her notes. She'd practiced hearing them in Japanese and writing them in English. So far it had been successful. "Good-morning class!" he said.

"Good Morning Takagawa Sensei" the class replied.

"Class today we have a new student" he lifted the small piece of paper in his hand and studied the writing hard "N-Nak-kia Hitomi Daycorion."

He then looked around to see if anyone would own up to the name.

Nakia rose from her spot and bowed to the class. "Hello" she said.

Everyone returned the hello. "Nakia is from America and the change is going to be very different for her" he said "I hope you all give her curtesy."

"And please call me Daycorion" she told them.

They all nodded in understanding. She then sat down.

"America" a voice beside her sounded.

A deep, raspy, voice that sent chills down her spine. How she loved a masculine voice and his was masculine to a tee. She turned and bore her lilac eyes into two blue eyes. Blue…like ice. And just as cold. "Does that amuse you?" she asked in the same tone of voice.

His eyes filled with amusement. It kind of scared her. How could a simple question provoke a person's entire being to change. "Yes" he said "It does."

Something about the way he answered her caused another chill down her spine. Of course that didn't mean she would allow him the last word "Enjoy it" she replied "While you can."

Class soon began. The work was easy…too easy. But then again, she _was_ a genius. Had her academic life been based completely on her grades and not on her attitude she would have graduated _years_ ago. Unfortunately she had a huge problem with authority figures and never lasted in a school more than two years. Not to mention she had other _inconspicuous_…activities that she had been involved in which caused not only her eviction from school but several teachers removal as well. But hey…she got some kicks in.

Not like that mattered. Right now the only thing that _did_ matter was what amusement she could get now….since she'd finished her work about five minutes ago.

So she pulled out her sketch book and began to draw. She was a fairly good artist, it soothed her.

A knock on the door sounded, most of the class were too into their work and typing didn't stop, but she looked up to see Takagawa Sensei standing at the door chatting away with what seemed like the secretary. She didn't know what they were talking about but when both turned to her…she got a clear idea. The secretary left and he turned towards her.

"Daycorion can you please come here" he said.

She stood and walked to the door.

"We have to talk" he told her leading her out.

She followed until they came to a small room with no windows. Leading her in he closed the door and pointed to a desk "Take a seat" he said.

She turned and walked over to the desk before sitting. "What is it Takagawa Sensei?" she asked.

He turned with a disappointed look. "Miss. Daycorion, it's been brought to the schools attention that your file has not only been tampered with but completely switched around…"

She didn't even attempt to look surprised "Who knows…"

"Me and the secretary…"

She smirked "I see."

She stepped forward and brushed her breasts against him as she reached passed him to the closed the blinds that were on the door. She brushed her skin against his cheek as she turned up to his ear "Takagawa Sensei?" her voice was sultry and seductive.

Sweat dropped from his forward as he saw the look in his eyes "I..I th-think I…sh-should…leave…"

He turned around but being the woman she was and not liking the thought of rejection she grew bold. She reached her arm around and snaked it down to his pants. He let out a gasp when she ran her hand over the bulge she found there. "You don't want to leave" she said "you want to stay…"

"Mis…Daycorion" he said "Let go of me."

She smirked "Do you want me to?" she asked.

"…Y-yes…"  
"You don't sound so sure…"

The sound of a _zzziiippp_ rang threw the room before a groan followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto mindlessly typed away at his computer. He then turned to the seat next to him, she was still gone. Judging by the sound of Takagawa's voice she wouldn't be back for awhile. But she'd be back. Something told him that she was not one to take threats or fights lying down.

It was something he most defiantly admired.

The door opened.

He looked up.

There she was.

She walked in with the same expression she wore when leaving…arrogance. Pure arrogance. She walked to her seat, sat down and started typing as if nothing had happened.

Seto glanced towards the door. He then saw Mr. Takagawa walk in. His eyes widened.

Never had he seen a man, let alone one in such a position look as frazzled and uneasy as Mr. Takagawa did.

He turned to see Nakia sitting with a smirk on her face.

He could _see_ the power flowing from her. This girl had never felt anyone gain any kind of control over her like she had over them…she would defiantly be a challenge.

He turned back to his chair and glanced once more at the nervous teacher.

A challenge he would gladly take on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_After school_…

She growled after turning left…than right…

"I suppose this is what she'd call 'payback'" she said aloud "Leaving me without a ride…baka."

She turned and began to walk. Suddenly a long white limo pulled up beside her. She didn't stop or turn.

"Hey…"

His voice was deep and raspy…she felt herself tingle.

She turned but didn't stop. His arrogant blue eyes pierced hers "What is it?" she asked.

"You don't feel like walking all the way home do you?"  
"If I'd wanted a ride by now I would have had one…run along."

He stared at her as if stunned for a moment before laughing "Get in" he ordered.

She stopped and turned, this time she laughed. "Your arrogance while amusing is somewhat…annoying. I've known men like you before an I might as well tell you right now. You could do nothing for me. Move along."

She turned and walked away. Leaving him there with his mouth slightly open.

She turned the corner and made her way down the street before suddenly feeling someone grab her hand. She automatically kicked back but her leg was blocked and she turned "What the hell…"

Staring into a pair of burning blue eyes she suddenly felt her back being slammed into a wall. She cried out against the pain and then attempted to hit her attacker again but her wrists were suddenly grasped and held above her head. She closed her eyes and chuckled as she felt his body press slightly against her "How did you know I like it rough?" she asked in a taunting tone.

"Watch your tongue" he said "You don't know who your dealing with."

Opening her eyes she met his with a firm challenge "It seems that neither do you."

He smirked "Please…tell me."

He sarcastic tone made her smile grow even more, "And if I don't?"  
She then wrapped her right leg around his left let and kicked up, he cried out and let go of her hands, she immediately balled her fist and slammed her hand into his chin. Seto stumbled back and fell more out of shock than pain (although there was a lot of it), he immediately looked up to see that she was currently running down the street.

Reaching up to rub his chin he stared as she ran from his sight. And smiled.

'_This one would be worth looking into_' he told himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran further and further down the streets taking several different paths. And spinning around several different corners before suddenly finding herself in front of Domino highschool. She decided to take a rest and leaned against the building. She tilted her head to the sky and sighed, she'd always loved being dominated to a degree. And to have it done by a guy that looked like Seto Kaiba…was almost too much. She smirked thinking over the fire in his eyes, she'd only ever seen that kind of flame in herself before. Here was a man who'd obviously never met anyone before who'd dare oppose him in the way she had, it made her smile grow.

"You look happy"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked towards the direction the voice had come from. There was nothing there.

'_Wait a second_' she thought to herself. She looked down, down, down…and saw a boy. He looked familiar. He obviously saw that she was struggling to remember his name "I'm Yugi Moto" he spoke up.

She nodded.

"Daycorion was yours right?"

She nodded "What can I help you with Yugi?"

"I was wondering…if you've talked to Kaiba."

Her head turned slightly to the side "And why would that interest you?" she asked.

"Well" Yugi shifted a little uncomfortably "I just wanted to warn you about him."

She smirked "Really?"

"Seto is…well he's very guarded. He hides behind his ego and his arrogance. But he's really a good guy."

She stared at the boy like he had grown an extra head "So…your warning me that he's really a good guy? Forgive me if I'm not easily scared by that."

"No that's not it" Yugi said "Although he can be a good guy he can also be very dangerous, especially if he's going after something he really wants. I'm warning you because I saw him give you a look that I didn't like."

A smirk grew on her face and she stepped towards Yugi "Are you trying to protect me Yugi?" she asked him.

Yugi stepped back as he saw the dangerous look her eyes '_I think you better let me take over_' he heard another voice say '_This girl is not someone we should be involved with…she may be just as if not more dangerous than Kaiba._'

Yugi nodded internally and prepared to allow the pharaoh to take over…however Daycorion suddenly stopped. And the strangest look appeared in her eyes…one of…submission.

Nakia felt her entire being begin to submit, as another force began to take over Yugi's body. '_What's going on?_' she asked herself as her body froze '_Shit_'

Suddenly a vision hit her, the picture of a boys standing in front of her wearing strange ancient clothes flashed before her eyes, he was smiling at her…and looked exactly like the boy before her.

She ground her teeth as her pride set in, she fought against everything that had stopped her body from moving and suddenly jerked herself in the opposite direction. "As much as I appreciate your 'concern' for me…It's obvious that you don't know who your dealing with. I don't need protection from Kaiba…but if you wish to warn someone…warn him about me."

With that she walked away.

Yugi stood and watched as she walked away. '_There's something _very_ familiar about her_' the pharaoh said '_It's like I've known her before._' Yugi did not reply, he only watched as she walked away and his own words echoed in his head. '_Seto is…well he's very guarded. He hides behind his ego and arrogance. But he's really a good guy._'

Something told him that she was exactly the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kimi Note_: I hope you liked it, I know nothing much happened other than character development. So review please and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
